oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigate Edwin
Trigate "The Laughing Wall" Edwin is a marine Commodore and son of the marine vice Admiral Trigate Terrin. His whole life he has been trained to become a incredible marine who aspires to become a admiral. His father would tell him he was never ready to be a admiral that his justice was not pure but Edwin would be the man he never could be. He is currently tasked with the job of hunting down the Reaper Pirates, Kire Appearance edwin 1.jpg|Edwin showing off his physical might Edwin 3.jpg|Items moving through his Oobleck body Edwin 4.jpg edwin.jpg Edwin 2.PNG|Edwin while enraged Personality Edwin is an oddity to say the least. His personality was molded by his father even if he tries his best to separate and become superior to the Vice Admiral. For instance his father has the odd habit of tearing his suit off in order to show off his toned beautiful body, much to Edwin's dismay he to takes part in this family ritual. Edwin also gained an extremely brash personality like his father. While in the beginning of his marine career he was extremely by the books trying to be the "perfect marine", but as he continued his career he became far more eccentric and out going in his pursuit for the admiral status. He always gained a new hobby after his battle with the fearsome Oni, Lothar D. Asphel in which he used humor in order to break his unstoppable defense. After this fight he fell in love with being a comedian, and even created a whole fighting style based on breaking ones defense with comedic jabs either to make them laugh and have their guard taken down or have them get infuriated and slip up in their anger. Thought he has a few quirks at heart he only wishes to do what is right and what a marine should do. He is willing to put his life on the line at the drop of a hat if it helps his and the marine organizations cause. His ways of going about this can be extremely risky and out of the ordinary or down right physcotic, for instance he made a mockery of himself in front of a yonko and his comrades just to save one civilian well knowing that his life could be ended in a moment. Relationships Family Trigate Terrin: Edwin's father and close personnel hero as well as his trainer Reaper Pirate Kire: Edwin's rival and greatest enemy. While being enemies they each seem to share a great respect for each other Marines Hale Osiris: One of Edwin's mentors Twin Dragons: the twins will treat Edwin like a smaller younger sibling and are one of the marines that Edwin is the most nonchalant with when speaking with them Fukushima Kijuro:Kijuro is Edwin's close rival Powers and Abilities Edwin has incredible strength from his years of training with his father. With the strength to smash through boulders and kick ships apart. His durability is also quite impressive for instance once while standing on a deck a ship crashed into him he simply walked it off. His durability is made even greater with his devil fruit. He has received personal training from a variety of high ranking marines including his father, Vice Admiral Hale Osiris, and the Twin Dragons. Marine Molder Edwin mastered a fighting style made by his father called Marine Molder. A martial art focused on grapples and grabs. The style is based mainly on the technique Ten Hooks where the user folds their fingers in a way to make their grip very hard to break. *'Tsunami Suplex': is a part of Marine Molder where the user does a suplex then uses their weight to go into another even harder suplex. *'Diamond Drill': the user enters a bear hug then does a spinning jump into the air they then turn towards the ground and drill their opponents head into the ground. *'Crumbling Storm': is a technique where the user digs her fingers into the ground and then moves back and forth until the ground quakes and shakes *'Marine Molder: Astronomical Grip': this technique increases the size of the user as well as grip strength increase the power of all the the separate marine molder abilities. By focusing the blood flow in the body and pushing the blood into and out of the hands their power increases drastically. This technique also increases overall muscle mass do to the blood flow being multiplied pumping up the muscles. *'Shigan Twist: '''This technique is a fusion of the strength granted by Astronomical grip and the skill shigan, one of the six powers. With the increased speed and strength of the grip the user can close their hands with such force and speed that air is shot out like high speed bullets cutting and penetrating its target. Rokushiki Edwin has mastered all rokushiki forms. Laughter Combat Devil Fruit Edwin is the current owner of the Ubu Ubu no mi which turns him into a oobleck man. It's a special paramecia that turns the user completely into oobleck making them a non Newtonian substance. This means the user is normally liquid but when put under pressure their body becomes solid. He can be soft as a pillow or hard as iron depending on the pressure put onto their body. Techniques *Green Eggs and Slam *Sneetches Suit Surprise Strength The user can hurt their opponent without throwing a punch since their body becomes stronger the harder people strike him. He can also take oobleck from his body and capture his opponents in it or he can create objects from the oobleck. One of the greatest strengths of becoming a oobleck man is he can replicate the abilities of Logia type devil fruits. Being a special paramecia separates his fruit from the vast majority of paraemcia mainly his ability to become intangible. If Edwin so pleases his body can become completely untouchable to anyone unable to use busoshoku haki. No amount of gunfire, cannonballs, explosions, or blade could pierce as long as it isn't coated in armament haki. Weakness If to much of the users body become solid their movement is slowed or they become immobile. The opposite can also happen where his body isn't under pressure and can turn into its liquid goo state and if his whole body becomes soft liquid it becomes far more difficult to return to a solid form. Haki Edwin is currently on the Fifth Dan of the Haki Development System so he has mastered all the fundamentals of haki with a proficiency in the color of armament. He first awakened his haki when in a battle with the vicious pirate, Kire "the invisible bullet". Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Past Edwins father was a marine man through and through. So much so that when his first and only son was born he took him to a deserted island and put him through hell. Edwin was forced to do hard manual labor and read books till his eyes burned to please his father. He commonly described his father as a man who would “beat you with his right hand then nurse you with his left”. One day at the age of 17 he got into a fight with his father who he never laid a hand on never being quick enough to break his defense. This time was different their flight was long and drawn out Edwin was covered in bruises and cuts but right before he passed out he laid a single blow. When he woke up his father was gone all his father left was a map and ship to go to the nearest marine base. New Players Maiden Voyage Great Minds Think Alike Sanctions During the events of Sanctions Edwin was one of the four marines spared by Daddy L. Legs in order to deliver a message for the formidable yonko to Kurama. When first confronted by the yonko Edwin attempted to make a mockery of himself in order to protect a stranger he could sense on some part of the destroyed island. With some resistance Edwin gave into Leg's offer to deliver the message and even challenged Legs in a battle of ideals and concept. It's Always Sunny in Weatheria During his time in the clouds Edwin did battle with the ferocious Brazzers D. Brennan with a little assistance from his rival. During this battle he was severely damaged by Brennan's devil fruit power, but never the less did stand his ground and continued his assault to the very end. Do to his actions during his encounter he was awarded a promotion to the rank of Captain. Quotes (to Daddy L. Legs) "''Hmm, perhaps you're correct maybe I am only in my adolescents, but on the next day we meet you might be facing Marine Admiral Trigate then perhaps we may discuss once again a battle of ideals. But if you wish our next meeting could be a clash of strength but I much prefer this the needless ending of lives would not be required. Understand this it is not the government that gives the marines strength it is the other way around the actions of the soldiers are what will fix our wrong doings and when I am an admiral I hope to correct the wrong the marines have committed and make sure things like you are never created again (to Daddy L. Legs) "I can tell there is nothing to separate the great and powerful Legs from any run of the mill pirate. Besides greater territory and greater reach than other pirates to me there is no difference between you and some random thug going around causing chaos." (to Lothar D. Asphel) "You ever heard of Oobleck? its a substance that under pressure can go from liquid to solid so the more pressure you put on it the oobleck will always become stronger-so even if you were a hundreds time stronger than me my devil fruit would always make me stronger so even if you out ranked me by a large margin...I CAN STILL GET ONE GOOD HIT"